bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
Glitches And Exploits
There are a few glitches in Aberoth. This page lists them, and says if they have been fixed or not. (This page is a WIP. Please feel free to add more if you can find them.) Glitch-O-Meters Glitch-O-Meter: *= Very Minor. **= Minor. ***= Annoying. ****= Gameplay-Ruining. *****= Game-Breaking. Exploit-O-Meter: Exploit*= Funny. Exploit**= Useful. Exploit***= Great! Heads Dissapearing Fixed *** There used to be a glitch where enemy heads disappeared. It was fixed on May 15th, 2016. "- Fixed problem with enemy heads disappearing." N.P.C.'s Falling Into The Void ***** Since it has not appeared as fixed on the changelog, it is unknown if this still happens. The NPC's would sometimes disappear into 'the void', the black area on the sides of the screen, and make (gurgle) noises. The (gurgle) noise is not used anywhere else in the game except in The Oasis, when the player drinks. (I think.) Death Messages Suggesting Multiple Bosses ** When the player is killed by an enemy, for example a Rogue, it will say 'You die. You were killed by a Rogue." If they are killed by an enemy of which there is only one of, such as the Grand Shaman, Skaldor or Ratingar, it will say "You die. You were killed by '''a '''Grand Shaman, suggesting there are multiple. There aren't. Unengraved Items That Are Actually Engraved * When the player clicks/taps on an engraved item in the lost and found, it will usually say "You see 's lying here. Sometimes, if the player's inventory is full, it will say "You cannot carry anymore." This seems to occur more often with Shields Of The Bee. Darklow Keeping Your Amulets **** When an Amulet is sold to Darklow, he will just wear it and keep it on for several days before dropping it again. Gosh, Darklow. Ghost Body Parts *** Sometimes, player's arms or legs will randomly appear floating in a certain place and stay there for a while. Ghosts *** Similar to the glitch above, the 'ghosts' of players will sometimes appear in blue standing around. Some 'ghosts' will disappear if players walk up to them, covering them up with their own body. Some will not. There was a case of a blue ghost, which was later confirmed to be Siegmund, which stood in the bank of the white realm for about one real-life week. Also, on Wizard's Blog, Wizard speaks of a white 'Ghost' standing in front of the Rogue Den, not allowing players to enter. This proves some of these phantoms can be corporeal... Rogue Safespot *** If the player stands behind The Rogue Den, rogues cannot harm the player at all. This has not been tested with thieves yet. 'sir' And 'miss' ** If the player hits a nameless player, the health bar of said nameless player will say 'sir' or 'miss', depending on the gender of him/her. This is because friendly N.P.C.'s refer to them as 'sir' or 'miss'. Greedy Gram (Fixed.) **** Before an update on August 2nd, 2015 ("- Fixed problem where Grand Shaman could teleport into his own treasure room."), Grand Shaman used to be able to teleport into his own treasure room. Scroll Of Burning Nothings (Fixed.) **** Before an update on December 7th, 2012 ("-Fixed Problem where a burning ember would do zero damage."), Scrolls Of Burning Ember would sometimes do no damage. What's That Sound??? (Fixed.) *** Before an update on October 5th, 2012 ("Fixed problem where you could sometimes hear a door opening or closing in the distance."), doors could be heard from a long way off. The Invisible Tree (Fixed.) *** Before an update on April 6th, 2012 ("- Fixed many problems in the forest where you could get stuck even where there was not a tree."), players would randomly be trapped as if there was a tree when there wasn't one. Rabbit Freaking Out. ** If a rabbit arrives In the forest at the south-eastern and the north-easter satyr camps, and the player inspects the area by walking around it through the trees, the rabbit can be seen jumping freakily in place. Distracting the satyrs in any way will release the rabbit. How To Scam Lysis Exploit ** If the player throws an egg inside Lysis' hut, it will splat against the void, then Lysis will pay the player for the egg, even though she cannot get it or use it.Category:Glitches Category:Guides